


Look

by janusrome



Series: Beside and Beyond [7]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric不喜歡穿鞋，他喜歡打赤腳。（字數：約2,000）</p><p><strong>30 Days of Writing</strong>, day 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Days of Writing, day 17 - look

Godric不喜歡穿鞋。

Godric喜歡打赤腳。

自從吸血鬼「出棺」之後，上頭的那些權威人士非常重視公關形象，努力把吸血鬼塑造成「你身邊的好鄰居」那一類的好公民。沒有意外的，咱們德州第九區的警長是公關部門偏愛的代言人類型，你知道的，外表是個白白靜靜的少年，深金褐色的頭髮配上淡藍色的眼珠，說起話來平穩、斯文又不失威嚴，相當適合出現在公開場合擔任親善大使這類的角色——說真的，這總比Stan那個莽漢好多了，對吧？

但話說回來，其實Stan也沒有很糟，他就只是個 _德州吸血鬼_ ——怪不得他和德州人處不來。Isabel不禁這麼想到，同類相斥大概就是這個道理。

Isabel認識Godric已經四十多年了，她非常敬重身為上司的Godric。

Godric不是一個典型的吸血鬼，以他的年齡、能力和人脈，擔任一介警長實在是大材小用。然而，Godric看似對自己的職位怡然自得，同時他也沒有其他年長吸血鬼一貫的霸道作風，因此Isabel擔任Godric的副手，多年來都算是勝任愉快。

她經常陪同Godric出席公開露面的場合。Godric不排斥做公關——撇開他不怎麼苟同高層作風的個人立場——他誠心希望吸血鬼同類能夠和人類和平共處，也很支持吸血鬼社群爭取憲法權利的行動。

現在，Isabel在Godric的家，而屋主端坐在沙發上，有點茫然地瞪著眼前地毯上整齊排列的數十雙鞋子。

是的，Godric不喜歡穿鞋，他喜歡打赤腳，但在當代西方的公眾場合， _所有的人都被期待要穿鞋子_ ，不穿鞋是極為無禮、「不文明」的舉動——公關部門可不喜歡這種事情。

由於Godric的人緣極好，因此大家聽聞這件事之後，都很樂意提供他協助：那就是送給Godric各式各樣的鞋子任他挑選。

只不過，鞋子太多反而帶來另外一種困擾。

對於一個不明就裡的人，初次來到這棟空間寬敞的現代式住宅，一聽到門廳兩側那高度從地板到天花板的寬大木櫥竟然是鞋櫃時，大概會猜想屋主可能是個鞋子愛好者或收藏者，但那只是Godric特別訂製用來收納大家好意的傢具。

Isabel一點也不意外發現，Godric偏好輕便的鞋子，尤其是拖鞋和羅馬涼鞋——然而，他卻沒有辦法穿這種類型的便鞋出席正式的場合。

「妳不覺得這讓人有點困惑嗎，Isabel？女性可以穿露出腳趾的涼鞋，但男性卻不行。」

對此，Isabel只能雙手一攤。禮儀這種東西經常如此，她也無法解釋其中的道理，但每個人似乎都不會去思考原由，只會照著做而已。

事實上，鞋子這種東西是無法單獨考量的——穿什麼樣的鞋子，自然得有什麼樣的衣服搭配。

一開始，Godric試過皮鞋，但穿皮鞋意味著襯衫和西裝褲或休閒褲。Isabel認為這沒什麼不好的，Godric看起來很上相，但Stan誇張地翻了白眼，冷哼一聲，粗聲粗氣道：「警長，我沒有冒犯的意思，但你看起來像是要去主日學的小鬼，或是唱詩班男孩。」

「Stan——」

Isabel還沒來得及開始數落Stan無禮，Godric便已揮手制止她。「我想Stan說的沒錯。這的確不太適合我。」

在那之後，Godric決定不管公關部門派來的形象顧問的指示，依舊穿著他習慣的便鞋和輕便的衣服出席任何「正式」的場合——畢竟，他是兩千歲的吸血鬼，別人能說什麼？

Isabel印象中的唯一例外，就是有一次某個民間機構規劃在附近的社區大學辦一場座談會，邀請吸血鬼和社區居民面對面。Godric那次是……穿得比較隨性和「年輕」，因為他們希望帶給居民「吸血鬼和人類並沒有那麼不一樣」的印象，如果Godric的衣著太過「復古」，反倒不太合適。

然而，當Isabel和Godric一面說話一面走進人滿為患的學生活動中心時，碰上了四、五個看起來年紀還不到可以進入吸血鬼酒吧的青少年。（老實說，Isabel不是很能夠判斷人類的年齡，因為他們看起來都差不多，都比她年輕個幾十歲。）

「嘿，小鬼，你為什麼不和同年紀的人約會？」

「不，我看那是他媽。聽說未成年人來聽吸血鬼演講需要家長陪同。」

Isabel開口正打算斥責那些沒禮貌的男孩們，但Godric伸手碰了一下她的手臂，微笑搖頭。他們走遠時，依然聽得到那群青少年的訕笑。Godric總是這樣，平靜，不輕易動怒——但另一方面，也代表他對於很多事情無動於衷。

等到主持人介紹Godric，他不慌不忙走上臺坐在主持人對面的椅子上時，Isabel輕易地在人群中搜尋到稍早他們巧遇的青少年。她很高興看到他們的臉色發白。

從此之後，Isabel再也沒見過Godric聽從哪個高層的要求或是哪個顧問的建議作衣著或是外表的改變。

這就是Isabel所知關於Godric和鞋子以及衣服的故事。

啊，對了，在那之後還有個小插曲。等到Isabel幾乎忘記Godric家有個大鞋櫃以及數十雙不見天日的鞋子，Godric竟然又收到了一雙鞋子——而這次，他似乎滿喜歡這個禮物。

來訪者是一名身材高挑的金髮吸血鬼。她穿著貼身的皮衣皮裙，腳下蹬著超過三吋的高跟皮靴——不只是一般的皮靴，還是那種被稱為kinky boots的長靴。

而Godric貌似非常專注盯著她的靴子。

訪客沒禮貌地翻了個白眼，「喔拜託，Godric，別告訴我你有戀足癖。」

Isabel忍不住皺眉，那個年輕吸血鬼未免也太無禮了吧？

然而，Godric卻笑了。他說道：「不，我只是非常好奇，妳是怎麼穿著那雙鞋從路易斯安那來到達拉斯的。Isabel也是那樣，穿著高跟鞋還能跑步，真讓我百思不得其解。Pam，Isabel，我的副手。Isabel，Pam。」

Pam挑起眉，看了Isabel一眼，但Isabel只能聳肩回道：「Godric是真的這樣認為。他覺得穿鞋子很難走路，更不用說高跟鞋。」

Pam裝模作樣嘆了口氣，「真是可惜，要是你對腳真有什麼癖好，我可是非常期待告訴Eric這件事的時候，看他臉上的表情。」說著，她從手提包裡拿出一個紙盒遞給Godric，「這是Eric要我給你的。」

Godric微笑接下，並且拆開禮物。Isabel忍不住好奇探頭看了一眼。盒子裡躺著一雙外觀不怎麼顯眼的鞋子，深灰色的軟質皮革，樣式非常簡單且「古老」。

她看到一向高深莫測甚至稍嫌冷漠的Godric竟然露出帶著暖意的微笑。他開口，「謝謝妳，Pam，也麻煩妳替我向Eric道謝。」他的聲音很輕，語氣是Isabel從沒聽過的溫柔。

 


End file.
